The purpose of this project is to provide support to diffraction users (small angle scattering (SAS) and crystallography) and to insure the efficient usage of beam time. This year saw the first regular use Hof beamline X-9B and the sagittal focusing monochromator system to Hperform protein crystallography. This has been spearheaded by Dr. Steve Almo, and the new sub-project abstracts derive from his leadership. The expansion of protein crystallography in general at synchrotrons worldwide is now supported by the X-9B Resource. In the past year, a new MAR (automated image plate) detector has been installed and is in regular use replacing the single FUGI plate system. The support to diffraction users includes personnel support in the form of technical assistance from on site staff on a daily basis such as setting up the x-ray optics, and consultation and/or collaboration with the scientific staff on an arranged basis. In addition, facility support is provided which allows for the construction or purchase of small components which increase either the efficiency of the use of beam time or the flexibility of the experimental set-up.